Pineapple Cuffs
by Casteline
Summary: Shawn had always driven Carlton absolutely insane and the detective isn't really sure what led him to believe that dating the pseudo-psychic would be any better for his blood pressure. Shawn/Lassie Slash. M just in case.


**Wow, this is so sap filled it's ridiculous. I forgot I knew how to write real fluff. There are a few that aren't all that sappy though, just a heads up.**

**#29 is a crossover with White Collar.

* * *

**

**Pineapple Cuffs**

01. Heavy – Carlton would never admit it to anyone but himself, but he kind of loves waking up in the morning with Shawn's head resting on his chest.

02. Slip - Shawn slips one of Lassie's ties over his head and vows to wear it all day, even though it doesn't come close to matching his outfit of the day, but it smells like Lassie and makes him smile.

03. Uphold – "I do," Lassiter said, smiling as the world faded away from them, and he knew, he _knew_ that this time wouldn't be like last time.

04. Magic – Shawn drags him out in the middle of the night, in the middle of a rainstorm so they can kiss in the rain, because it's one thing he's never done and he'd really like to with Lassie.

05. Hurry – He rushes to Carlton's side, his heart racing as he watches the blood pool on the ground beneath the detective.

06. Hole – The hospital calls Lassiter's personal phone and the woman on the other end begins to speak, but Carlton only hears about half of what she has to say before keeling over and puking all over the lawn; Shawn is dead.

07. Music – Shawn grinned as he spun them both around the psych office, dancing to music that isn't playing anywhere but in their heads.

08. Inside – They both know that moving in together is a bad idea, they'll they kill each other inside a few weeks, but both of them seem to think it's absolutely and completely worth it.

09. Later – "How do you think Drimmer could have been so far off base about the 'former lovers' things?" Shawn asked because, clearly, there was nothing _former_ about it.

10. One – Shawn tells him a million times that he loves him, always in jest, but there is a little part of him that hopes that once, just once, Lassie will say it back.

11. World – For a moment, near the beginning, Shawn worries that this will end like relationships always him, with him getting bored with the girl and running off to see the world, but then he remembers how Carlton makes him feel and how he's never felt quite like this before.

12. Cheat – "I'm not a psychic," Shawn admits as he repositions himself so he is lying on top of Lassiter as they kiss and grope and… oh!

13. Pink - Carlton often wonders why he is surprised that nearly every pair of boxers Shawn owns are a ridiculously violent shade of pink.

14. Love – "I love you Shawn Spencer," Carlton whispered, and this time it wasn't a lie.

15. Eat – The first thing Gus tells him is not to eat anything Shawn makes in the Easy Bake, which basically equates to not eating anything he makes, then he proceeds to inform him that he has a baseball bat and isn't afraid to use it, even if he gets arrested for assault o a police officer.

16. Stone – Carlton doesn't know where Shawn found a company to carve him in stone, and he isn't really sure he wants to know.

17. Boss – Carlton has handcuffs and Shawn is really happy that he never goes anywhere without them.

18. Feather – Shawn had come to find that the most wonderful way to wake Carlton up in the morning is by running a feather along his most ticklish places.

19. Here – "I've missed you so much," Shawn whispered between kisses when Lassiter returned from a two week case in San Francisco.

20. Now – Shawn had to tell him, he had to, because, if this might be the last day on earth, which was looking more and more likely by the moment, Lassie had to know how he felt.

21. Parent – At some point, Henry wonders if it's wrong that he's more worried about how Shawn will hurt Lassiter than how the detective will hurt his son.

22. Free – Gus thinks Shawn would be far less annoying about Gus' love life if he had one of his own.

23. Whimsy - There's one dream Shawn had never, not I'm a million years, thought would come true, but having Lassie's lips pressed hard against his… well, he's pretty damn glad he was wrong this time.

24. Worry – Lassiter sad at Shawn's bedside shaking, partially from the massive amounts of hospital coffee he's consumed over the last two days, partially because he was kind of freaking out, and partially because he was trying desperately not to let tears fall.

25. Star – When Shawn discovered a new star (because he tripped over random discoveries like that), he named it Carly; Lassiter pretends to be insulted and annoyed, but can't help but smile a little once Shawn looked away.

26. Way – "Do you know how badly it hurt," Shawn asked, tears in his eyes. "Watching you walk away?"

27. Dish - Shawn knows there are a lot, like millions, of pineapples, and there are so many different things you can do with them, but he wouldn't trade this for all the pineapples in the world.

28. Pride – Shawn forms a ridiculous grin when Lassie reaches over and takes his hand as they walk though the department, knowing full well that any of the other officers might see.

29. Build – Shawn often talks to his old friend Neal about the care and protection of law enforcement officers because, well, sometimes a second opinion helps.

30. Expelled – After a particularly bad fight, Carlton kicks Shawn out of the house, and he leaves, angry and willing, and never comes back.

31. Perfect – Shawn felt so fucking amazing right then, that he didn't even care that he was grinning like a schoolgirl.

32. Night – Gus and Juliet have been plotting for months and still hadn't come up with anything better than locking Shawn and Lassiter in one of the interrogation rooms, but, hey, at least it got the job done.

33. Lost - Gus knows that he should be happy for Shawn and Lassiter, after all, Shawn has been his best friend since they could crawl, and really this should bother him, but he can't help but be really, really freaked out.

34. Time – He left a trail of kisses across his jaw, along his neck, down his chest and for a moment, for just a moment, time stood perfectly still.

35. Evil – Shawn eventually convinces Lassie that should have sex in the back of Gus' car, not because it's some sort of weird kink, but it'll be really hilarious when Gus finds out.

36. Today – Shawn vowed a long time ago to never have regrets about doing something, or regrets about _not_ doing something, and today would be the day that he made sure he never had a single regret concerning Lassie.

37. Crack – "I think you should know, Lassie," Shawn said, looking into his partner's eyes with complete seriousness. "That dingo's ate my baby."

38. Quit - "Say you don't want this Lassie, say you don't want this and I'm gone, we'll pretend his never happened," Shawn whispered and somehow, Carlton just couldn't find it in himself to say no.

39. Play - Shawn takes Lassie ice skating for their anniversary because, well, it's kind of nice that he isn't always the feminine one in the relationship.

40. Nut – The didn't agree on much, in fact, they agreed on almost nothing, and they fought every day, challenged one another at every turn, but in spite of all their differences, they had one really important thing in common: they were crazy about each other.

41. Down – Shawn had always driven Carlton absolutely insane and the detective isn't really sure what led him to believe that dating the pseudo-psychic would be any better for his blood pressure.

42. Ready – Shawn constantly offers food he made in his easy bake oven, but Carlton knows better than to let the substance anywhere near his mouth, so he angrily declines, then rants for twenty minutes about why a grown man plays with toys that belong to a five year old girl.

43. Slow – The first time Carlton kisses him, Shawn is pretty damn sure his heart stopped beating, like really stopped, for several seconds, but it was a good feeling, like, once it started working again, it was like he was alive, really, really alive, all because of Lassie.

44. Animal – Carlton has always been more of a dog person, but Shawn has a knack for finding 'homeless' cats (he calls them 'homeless' because 'stray' makes them sound diseased) and deciding that they are going to keep the little devils and Carlton has no choice but to oblige.

45. Teen – Buzz often gets questions from the new guys about what is going on between the lead homicide detective and the psychic consultant… hell, even several prisoners have asked about them.

46. Burn – "I love you, I love you," Shawn said in between kisses, needing to burn the words into Carlton's skin, to make sure he understood how much he meant.

47. Tie – Shawn enjoys each and every tie that Lassie owns, they are all very aesthetically pleasing, but he thinks they'd be even more pleasing if he used them for a different purpose.

48. Blast – Henry, Gus, Juliet and Buzz spent nearly three months on the plan that involved Shawn, Carlton, a locked warehouse, fake explosives and a 2 hour ticking clock; they nearly kill them after, but at least they're doing it together.

49. They – When Shawn kissed Lassie in the police department, completely out of the blue, the only ones he surprised were himself and Lassiter.

50. Rot – Shawn loves pineapples and he loves Carlton, but he refuses to compare the two because, over time, pineapples rot, and he just can't let himself think that this relationship will ever end.


End file.
